reversal
by justjoy
Summary: "Kaito," Aoko asks, because she might be groggy from the flu medicine but she can still read the wall clock, "are you skipping school again?" [for the prompt: caring for the other when sick, Kaito and Aoko.]


_for the prompt: caring for the other when sick, Kaito and Aoko_

* * *

"Kaito," Aoko asks, because she might be groggy from the flu medicine but she _can_ still read the wall clock, "are you skipping school again?"

Even considering that their houses aren't that far from Ekoda High, _and_ considering Kaito's occasionally unorthodox means of transportation, he really ought to have left at least ten minutes ago to reach school on time.

Kaito grins at her over his shoulder from where he's doing… something… in the kitchen. "Yep! I'm sure everyone'll be devastated, but they'll cope."

He's not wearing his school uniform either, of course, though that means little when it comes to Kaito in particular. Aoko still hasn't found where he stashes the extra stuff he uses for his tricks, but she's determined to figure it out one day –

Aoko sneezes, eyes watering.

– _not_ today, clearly.

Kaito sighs dramatically as he walks over to the couch, deftly balancing a tray in one hand and nudging the coffee table closer with the other. "Seriously, Ahoko, only you could manage to catch such a bad cold when it's not even flu season."

"Getting caught in the rain wasn't Aoko's fault," she mutters, a little petulantly, but she's been feeling _miserable_ for two whole days now – and Kaito's right, she doesn't even have the flu season to blame.

Aoko pulls the blanket snug around herself as she sits up, and watches Kaito set down the tray, somehow managing not to spill anything. (She's used to being on the other side of things, but it's… nice, Aoko has to admit, being looked after like this for once.)

Then Kaito notices, of course, and gives her a mildly offended glance as he goes back to the kitchen to grab his own breakfast. "I _can_ manage basic okayu and yuzu tea, Aoko, there's no need to give me that face."

"Aoko wasn't – " she starts to protest, before giving it up as a bad job. Honestly, even _she_ doesn't know what's going on in Kaito's head, sometimes.

Aoko picks up the faintly steaming bowl of rice porridge instead, mixing in the grated daikon before taking a tentative mouthful. It's surprisingly good, despite the cold filling her entire head with what feels like cotton – she even catches the distinct tang of ginger, just the way she likes it.

Well, that isn't surprising. Aoko _had_ been the one to show Kaito how to make okayu, after all, and she'd never particularly liked the variety with umeboshi. Though the one time he'd tried making it over the stovetop instead of with a rice cooker…

Aoko's still giggling a little at the recollection – Kaito's tendency to improvise upon any instructions he received did _not_ mix well with most recipes – when he returns with his own sandwich.

Kaito looks oddly at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Aoko hedges, setting the bowl down and wrapping her hands around the warm mug of tea instead. "But Aoko thinks you should really go to school tomorrow, Kaito, Konno-sensei's gonna be mad if you miss so many days in a row without a valid reason."

He waves a hand dismissively. "Let her, it's not like I actually pay attention in class anyway. My attendance record's fairly good, and we can just steal Hakuba's notes when we get back."

She's about to say something – thank him, maybe, or protest that last part – when Kaito continues. "Besides, who am I supposed to tease if you're not in school, Ahoko?"

Aoko throws one of the couch cushions at his smirking face.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _never had okayu myself, but per glegle it's basically rice porridge, which you can add various ingredients to (daikon/radish, ginger, umeboshi/plums, egg – the list goes on), and most japanese electric rice cookers have a setting specifically for it. yuzucha aka yuzu tea, on the other hand, is a favourite of mine, and you can buy it in jars or make it yourself. both are considered home remedies for colds._

 _also I gave myself a toothache writing this ngl_


End file.
